What Else Do I Have?
by WardensWomb
Summary: My take on how Zetsu came to join the Akatsuki. Rated T for implying PeinxZetsu, seeing as some people are against this type of thing.


Ever wonder how Zetsu came to be a part of the Akatsuki? I sure do from time to time. This is what I've come up with. Please enjoy, dearies.

-x-

The teenage boy squealed in fright as he felt powerful arms lift him up from the ground.

" L-let me go right... right now! "

His whines were futile, just like his kicking and flailing. The strong, but gentle hands did not falter for even a moment. There was a lulling hush that slipped from the unseen's lips. Slowly the boy allowed himself to calm down, tired from struggling. " Do you have all of that out or your system now? " The chillingly cold voice asked, still masked by the dark of the night. The teenager fell limp in the almost warm hands now, allowing himself to hang in mid air.

" Good to hear it. Now, I'm sure you're wondering what is happening. And why exactly I've plucked you from your slumber. I've come to make a _deal_ with you. " He spoke with such coy sounding words. Every word was almost like water, flowing with such ease. " What sort of_deal_? " Yellow, tired eyes peered into the darkness, giving an almost curious look. " If I'm correct, you are Zetsu, " He began, gradually lowering his voice. " Correct. " The teenager nodded his head in confirmation.

" You're known for quite the spying work, I've come to observe. Possibly the best I've ever seen. Also, you enjoy eating bodies of humans. " Zetsu looked to the floor at the last sentence, unsure of the judgement that would pass the other's lips next. He felt the hands slowly put him down, and a hand came to rest on his face. He looked up, yellow eyes full of confusion. Zetsu was almost put to a state of assurance as a soft-skinned thumb began to stroke his cheek.

" No, do not get me wrong. It's _wonderful_ that you have acquired the taste for bodies of other people. Combine that with your _excellent_ spying qualities, and you're quite the unique and wondrous person, Zetsu. " The black and white boy felt a faint heat come to his face as he was thrown compliments. It was so very rare and uncommon to have compliments when you looked so.. _odd_.

" And that is why I have come to.. discuss a deal with you. I have started an evil organization, name still being debated. It'll only consist of S-Ranked ninja; the elite of the elite. Little to your knowledge, I have been watching you for the past month or so. I'm rather convinced that you're the top of your division. "

Zetsu couldn't help but allow himself to get a little excited over this whole deal. Not only did this stranger compliment him, but this was an offer that he had never been give before. Sure, Kusagakure's 'Kage had asked him occasionally to go out and spy for the village, but never had he been classified and spoken so highly of.

" So, _Zetsu_. What do you say? Would you mind leaving behind Kusagakure, cutting all of your ties with this _wretched_ village that cannot notice pure, raw talent, and join me? All I ask from you is loyalty and your word on using your powers to their fullest potential, as would be expected. " He spoke so assuredly, running soft fingers over the dirty face of the younger. Zetsu took a minute to stare into the figure of darkness, thinking for a moment. He would be leaving behind the only source of income, just to join some most likely less than organized group. Something told him to just go for it, though. Something strong, something powerful.

" Before I say yes, I do have a few questions. And perhaps a request. " He finally spoke, the hand coming to just rest under his chin now, tilting his head upwards ever so slightly. " These would be? " A request, he had said? Well, whatever it took, the man came to shrug his shoulders as he stared at the glowing yellow eyes. There was some sort of spirit in those animal esque eyes. Something beyond simple curiosity. Something beyond human-like characteristics. It could almost be classified as beauty, if you would.

" For one, what is this 'evil' organization's goal? " He asked, tempted to grab the soft hand and yank the figure from the darkness that hid him so very well. " Ah, rather simple actually. Our overall goal? Domination over all of the countries. Now, these almost seems impossible. That's where our set of minor goals come in. First, before even hoping of achieving this master goal, we must collect the nine bijuu. After doing so, we will have nine beasts at our control. Using these mystical beings, we can easily dominate this world. " Zetsu couldn't help but smirk. Wow, quite thought out, weren't we?

" Alright, fair enough. Seems rather logical. Second off, how many members already exist? And who are these members, I need names. " The shadowed figure was surprised by this suddenly bold tone and flow of actions. " We currently have four members. Small, yes, but we're working on it. We have Akasuna no Sasori, Kakuzu, Orochimaru, and Konan. Membership for two others, Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi are currently pending as well. " Zetsu began a 'computer' in his mind that held all of his information he had gained from being such a diligent spy. As the man called off the names, he matched each with a picture and a few important details.

" I'm going to assume none of these people share the same name as you? " Zetsu asked, raising his black hand to the pearly white one that rest below his chin. His black hand came to grip the soft skin in a gentle manner, getting a feel of the icy cold skin. " Yes, that is correct. " Zetsu nodded, rolling his pupiless eyes(not that anyone can tell when you roll pupiless eyes. It has it's perks, you know.).

" Alright, that ends my questions. One request, though. " His yellow eyes wandered to the freezing hand that still tilted his head heavenward. " This request being? " He asked, almost what could be called suspicion playing in the darkened's voice. " How am I supposed to trust you if I cannot at least see your face? Would you mind showing yourself, even if it is for just a brief moment? I have communication with the plant life, and no one is in this area at the moment. "

There was a haunting, raspy chuckle that filled the otherwise quiet area. " You want to see me, that's all? Honestly, Zetsu, you've got to be the easiest person I've ever been able to communicate with. The others asked for several things. Money, paper, weapons... And what do you ask? To see my face. You honestly do amuse me.. " Zetsu couldn't help but shiver at the chuckle. That would come back to him in his nightmares; he was sure of it. " Are you sure, really sure, that this is all that you request? " Zetsu gave a nod of his head, waiting patiently. " Alright then. Wow, you're easy to please, now aren't you? " The words had a tinge of humor to them as the figure slowly evolved from just a shadow.

Zetsu was awestruck by the sheer beauty of the other, even though he didn't show it on his face. His skin was like porcelain, flawless and almost silken, you could say. He stood rather tall, enough to tower over the plant-human hybrid. His eyes were patterned like spirals, and they were void of all emotion. His hair was spiked and wild with colours that reminded Zetsu of autumn. Like an untamed flame, almost. He stood dressed in a black cloak adorned with red, white outlined clouds.

There was but one more feature that could not go unnoticed. He had several silver piercings scattered about. They poked from his nose, chin, ears, eyebrows, and Zetsu could swear he had seen a few embedded in the man's shoulders. Some might find this grotesque, repulsive, down right hideous. Zetsu, however, thought different.

He was _beautiful_._Simply beautiful_.

Being so busy taking in the looks of the gorgeous ninja, he had forgotten why he had wanted to see the man in the first place. " Your name... is... Yahiko? " That couldn't be right; Yahiko had been dead for quite some time, if his information was correct. The man narrowed his entrancing eyes, gritting his teeth. However, this anger was gone within a split second. " My name is Pein. You used my face to identify my name, correct? I have several bodies I moderate from. This body may have belonged to a Yahiko in the past, but it's mine now. " Zetsu raised a single eyebrow, but shrugged it off. He could only come to wonder what these other bodies looked like. Perhaps he'd be lucky enough to know this in the future. For now, he came to conclude, he'd have to be satisfied with this much.

As for 'Pein'... who the hell? Zetsu had never heard of such a ninja in his life. " Is Pein your birth name? " Zetsu questioned, tilting his head to the side just slightly. Bad habit, you could say. " Does it matter? " Pein asked sharply, obviously a little uneasy on this subject. Zetsu shrugged his shoulders. " Just curious, that's all. If you don't feel like telling me, that's alright, I suppose. "

Thunder rumbled in the sky as dark clouds came to hide the shining full moon. " Now, I've answered your questions and fufilled your request. What do you say, Zetsu, are you going to join? " Pein asked, staring into those oddly alluring yellow eyes of the black and white teenager. Zetsu gave a smirk, followed by the last words that would be required in this conversation.

" _Of course_ I'll join. "


End file.
